EL BESO DE MI VIDA
by natokine
Summary: Un despertar, un juego y un beso... las cosas nunca son tan simples entre ellos.


Kate se despertó primero y recordó donde estaba, abrazada a Castle con las manos por dentro de su camisa, tocando su piel y su cara hundida en su cuello. Podía sentir su aroma, ese aroma que amaba.

Estaban en el sofá de su casa. Ella se concentró y recordó por qué. _[ Castle se había quedado despierto viendo una película pero ella estaba cansada y aunque no le gustaba dormir sin él accedió y se fue sola a acostar. Pero una vez más había tenido pesadillas. Al despertar había notado que él no estaba en la cama y al bajar, lo había encontrado dormido en el sofá. No lo había querido despertar así que simplemente se había acostado a su lado. Castle se había percatado de ello pero prefirió simular que dormía. ]_

Castle se despertó al sentir que ella se movía pero mantuvo los ojos cerrados un momento. Sintió como lo abrazaba por debajo de la ropa, y le encantaba pero trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo. Una vez que se acomodó, le pasó la mano lentamente por debajo de la remera y le acarició suavemente la espalda. Ella no solo no se corrió sino que lo abrazó más fuerte y suspiró. Se quedaron así un rato.

- Buenos días. – le dijo Kate adormilada cuando sintió su mano en la espalda.

- Buenos días. ¿Pudiste dormir?

- Si, gracias.

- Todavía es temprano, sigue durmiendo.

Kate se levantó y él pensó que se iría a dormir a la habitación. Se quedó mirando la puerta por donde la vio entrar. Sin embargo, 5 minutos después volvió a salir y se dirigió de nuevo al sillón. Esta vez se acomodó de espaldas a él.

Él le pasó el brazo por arriba para abrazarla y apoyó su cara cerca de la de ella. Estuvieron un rato en esa posición tratando de dormir pero ambos tenían poco sueño y la cercanía del otro empezaba a desatar algunos impulsos peligrosos.

Castle pasó la mano por debajo de su remera y le acarició el estómago, haciendo dibujos en ella, círculos. Kate se sorprendió un poco al principio pero le gustaba lo que le hacía así que lo dejó hacer.

- Kate, ¿te dormiste? – le susurró suavemente al oído.

- Mmm… no… que pasa. – le contestó distraída concentrada en sus caricias.

- ¿Me vas a dar mi beso de los buenos días? – Kate se mordió el labio para contener una sonrisa. El problema no era que no quisiera hacerlo, el problema era que sabía que él no quería solo un beso y ella quería hacerlo sufrir un poco por haberla dejado dormir sola la noche anterior.

- Mejor no… todavía… - se levantó y mientras subía a su habitación le dijo. – Me voy a bañar, tú prepara café.

Castle se quedó mirándola subir, era hermosa, incluso cuando lo rechazaba. Le había dicho que no… todavía… eso le daba esperanzas. Se levantó y preparó el café, y también hizo algunas tostadas para complementar.

Cuando ella bajó ya estaba vestida como para ir a trabajar.

- Ya preparé todo… ¿te molesta si me baño aquí?

- Eh… no… está bien…

- Grandioso. – subió la escalera y cerró la puerta. Se desvistió en la habitación y se metió en el baño para ducharse. Mientras estaba dentro Kate subió y vio la ropa de él en el suelo de su habitación. La levantó para acomodarla y se dio cuenta de que estaba sucia. Lo pensó un poco y decidió lavarla, si iba a la comisaría con esa ropa, llamaría la atención.

Cuando Castle salió del baño no encontró su ropa así que supuso que ella la tendría. Bajó a la sala, todavía mojado, con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra toalla en una mano. Cuando Kate se llevó la ropa no se percató de que él podría bajar en esa facha. Hace poco que estaban juntos y todavía le costaba acostumbrase. Al verlo todo mojado y sólo con la toalla tuvo que contener las ganas de tirársele encima. Estaba terriblemente atractivo.

- Kate, ¿has visto mi ropa?

- Estaba sucia así que la puse a lavar. No puedes aparecer en la comisaría con esa ropa.

- Para el caso, con esta tampoco. – le dijo señalando la toalla.

- Estará lista en media hora. Mientras, desayuna.

- De acuerdo. – Kate estaba del mismo lado de la barra y cuando él se acercó para agarrar la taza de café se dirigió directamente a ella y le pasó el brazo por el costado, casi acorralándola contra la barra.

- Me vas a mojar. – le dijo dirigiéndole una mirada furtiva.

- Si te molesta me puedes secar. – le tendió la otra toalla retándola y ella la agarró. Dudó un poco pero no quería ceder a él. Empezó por ponerle la toalla arriba de la cabeza para secarle el pelo. Cuando estuvo un poco más seco fue bajando a su cara, luego a su cuello y su nuca, después por su torso y por último, faltaba la espalda. Ella podría haberle pedido que se diera vuelta pero sabía cual era el juego de él. Pasó la toalla por detrás, casi como si lo abrazara y cuando ella empezó a presionar la toalla contra su espalda, Castle tuvo que agarrarse de la barra para no chocar contra ella. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro pero ninguno cedía.

Kate estaba tan concentrada en el reto que no se dio cuenta de que estaba yendo muy abajo. Llegó a la otra toalla y esta empezó a zafarse. Por suerte, ella actuó rápido y pudo sostenerla antes de que se terminara de soltar. Tenía las dos manos agarrando ambos lados de la toalla. Castle se le acercó más y ella no podía hacer nada, donde soltara la toalla sería peor.

- Ahora ya no te mojo. – le dijo al oído, presionando su cuerpo contra el de ella. Kate se mordió el labio, apenas podía respirar.

- Castle… - le dijo en tono casi inaudible, su cercanía la atrapaba.

- ¿El beso? – susurró en su oído. Kate ya no podía hablar, no podía pensar. – Tomaré eso como un sí. – Se separó lentamente y luego se acercó a su boca muy despacio. Ella no se movió, solo miraba su boca, casi esperando a que la besara.

Entonces lo hizo. Inició muy suave, muy tierno. Sus labios apenas se rozaban, él le mordía el labio muy suavemente, después ponía un poco de distancia queriendo que ella lo buscara. Si no lo hacía volvía a rozarla y luego se separaba. Hacer eso era una tortura pero quería provocarla. Y lo logró. Cuando él se separó, ella no pudo aguantar más. Soltó una de las manos que tenía agarrando la toalla y lo agarró de la nuca para atraerlo y besarlo apasionadamente. Sus bocas entreabiertas se juntaron y sus lenguas emprendieron una danza frenética. Ese beso que había empezado tan lento sólo había conseguido encender todo lo que llevaban dentro.

Castle la abrazó por la cintura y empezó a acariciarle debajo de la ropa, subiendo y bajando por su espalda, mientras la apretaba más contra la mesa.

- Auch, Castle… me estás lastimando. – le dijo pero inmediatamente lo siguió besando.

- Lo… siento… - entonces la levantó tomándola de las caderas y la sentó en la mesa para luego tirar de ella y acercarla a su cuerpo.

- Gra… cias. – le dijo dentro de su boca.

- Siempre. – se siguieron besando. Castle tenía la ventaja porque tenía las dos manos. Después de unos segundos, Kate se dio cuenta de que necesitaba más y termino por soltar la toalla para poder acariciarlo y atraerlo hacia ella con todo el cuerpo. La toalla cayó al piso pero a ninguno pareció importarle.

Castle bajó hasta su cuello y empezó a besarla enérgicamente, alternando con lamidas y mordiscos. Kate por su parte disfrutaba de las caricias y del espectáculo ya que tenía a Richard Castle completamente desnudo en su sala. Castle se percató de que Kate estaba completamente vestida y él totalmente desnudo.

- Hay que equilibrar un poco las cosas. – le dijo mientras ella lo miraba sugestivamente y se mordía el labio. Kate se sacó la remera y Castle pudo ver nuevamente su cicatriz, aquella que había marcado un antes y un después. Se acercó a ella lentamente y la besó, transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía.

Poco a poco, él fue recorriéndola con su boca y sus manos. Cuando llegó a su abdomen empezó a sacarle el pantalón mientras subía de nuevo para besarla en la boca. Ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas y él la cargó hasta el sillón donde la acomodó suavemente. Terminó de sacarle la ropa prácticamente sin dejar de besarla y después se acomodó sobre ella quien le rodeó los hombros hundiendo sus manos en su pelo y acariciando su espalda. Castle siguió besándola, en los labios, en la frente, en las mejillas, en el cuello, no quería dejar nada sin besar, mientras sus manos seguían explorando su cuerpo que ahora estaba a merced de sus deseos.

Kate podía sentir todo su cuerpo vibrar con sus caricias y besos, así como también podía sentirlo reaccionar a él con su tacto y notaba su erección apoyada contra su abdomen. Ambos estaban casi al límite y lo sabían. Castle se separó un poco de ella y se acomodó mejor. La miró a los ojos, casi buscando su permiso… y lo tuvo, lo vio en su mirada, lo vio en ella. Entró lentamente, dándose tiempo para sentir todo, para sentirla suya una vez más. Kate gimió y presionó las manos en su espalda atrayéndolo cerca a la vez que lo besaba metiendo su lengua en la de él explorándola ávidamente. Él marcaba el ritmo pero estaba pendiente de las reacciones de ella, de sus suspiros, de sus gemidos, de sus sonrisas, de sus ojos que le quemaban. De a poco fue aumentando la velocidad y la profundidad de las embestidas hasta que finalmente sintió a Kate contorsionarse violentamente bajo su peso y exhalando un gemido de placer que llenó sus oídos de satisfacción haciéndolo llegar a él al orgasmo.

Castle aún agitado se acercó a su oído y le susurró. – El mejor beso de mi vida. – Kate no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada.


End file.
